


Nightmare Protocol

by TheAsexualofSpades



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is platonic chill, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, also I wanna cuddle room wtf, and by that i mean fuck any preconceived notions that feelings aren't valid, fluffff, fuck software instabilities, its cute i promise, protecc™ the smols, talking about feelings, technobabbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Because why would Cyberlife stop at just one timestream?Kamski, before leaving Cyberlife, developed another new...program, designed to infiltrate other timelines and gather information. It took the form of the character Specialist Y/N.Kamski and the AI modeled off of Amanda Stern conducted several...in-depth tests on their specialist. In time, they determined that unlike most androids, who were designed to not have emotions under normal circumstances, the specialist's function would be to have all of the emotions.This doesn't go so well and the specialist escapes. With their ability to traverse between time streams intact.Their mission changes to protecting and preserving timelines by creating algorithms and they build an AI to help them. But you can't go poking around the fabric of space and time without somebody noticing.Luckily, those who did notice want to help. So the specialist finds themselves surrounded by the two most advanced androids ever developed, the group that freed the androids, an older detective, and a family of three. They protect the timelines.But it wouldn't be Cyberlife if everything ended there.





	Nightmare Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...I know...long summary. Bear with me.

“It’s 8:55,” Nines says, interrupting their analysis of the algorithms from the new time stream, “we should tell the specialist we have to go.”

 

Connor nods, marking his place in the code before logging out of the terminal. “We can update the records tomorrow.”

 

“There doesn’t seem to be a substantial variation between this time stream and the canon path with Captain Allen,” Nines adds as they leave their room and head towards the communal work area, “so I don’t think it’ll be too difficult to figure out a new signature.”

 

**New Objective: [ ] Talk to Specialist Y/N**

 

Connor nods as they round the corner. “Specialist, I’m afraid we have to…” he trails off. They're not there. Nines glances around.

 

“I do not believe the specialist can hear you.”

 

Connor rolls his eyes at his brother’s sarcasm. Living with Hank has greatly accelerated Nines’ deviancy and now both of them drive Hank crazy. An android’s ability to keep a blank face while, as Hank puts it, ‘spouting utter bullshit’ is quite handy.

 

“Perhaps they are using the court,” Nines adds helpfully, “they did say they find it useful to view code in a more…interactive fashion.”

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Talk to Specialist Y/N**

**[ ] Find Specialist Y/N**

 

They keep walking, turning down the hallway to the courts. The courts are specially designed holographic chambers that allow for more detailed reconstructions of crime scenes and timeline diagrams. There’s green light next to all of the doors except for the last one.

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Talk to Specialist A**

**[X] Find Specialist A**

 

Nines presses his hand against the panel, skin peeling back. He frowns when the door doesn’t open. He tries again. Still doesn’t open.

 

“Here,” Connor says, nudging his brother out of the way, “let me. They may not have updated your permissions yet.”

 

Nines moves out of the way. Connor places his hand on the panel as Nines says: “when have you ever known the specialist to not do something?”

 

Connor’s LED cycles yellow once before going back to blue.

 

Connor’s print doesn’t let them in either.

 

“You guys might not wanna go in there,” the complex AI’s voice says from the panel, “but I’ll let them know you’ve gone when they're done.”

 

“What program are you running?” Nines asks.

 

“It’s a timeline evaluation program, helps to keep our systems balanced,” the AI explains, “compiles sets of moments and plays them back.”

 

“Perhaps we could be of use,” Connor says, reaching for the panel again.

 

**New Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

 

“No!”

 

The AI’s voice gives the two pause. Nines frowns. “I don’t see why you’re so adamant about us staying outside.”

 

“We have substantial abilities that can assist in data analysis,” Connor argues, “we were built to be detectives.”

 

“I understand that,” AIDAN says, annoyed, “but you’re not going to be of use right now.”

 

“There’s no point in telling us this if you won’t explain why,” Connor persists, “our abilities are — “

 

“Why is the program called ‘Nightmare Protocol?'” Nines interrupts softly, the quiet apprehension in his voice making Connor falter.

 

The AI doesn’t answer right away. Nines’ LED goes yellow. “Why is it called that?'”

 

Connor looks at the panel that hasn’t blinked. If it had a humanoid face, it would be a textbook depiction of avoidance.

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[ ] Ask about Nightmare Protocol**

**???**

 

“What is Nightmare Protocol?”

 

“I told you,” the AI says quickly, “it’s a timeline compilation program. It takes parts of timelines that share similarities and plays them back.”

 

“What for?” Connor adds, “what kind of similarities?”

 

“Could it be planning for an apocalyptic scenario?” Nines looks thoughtfully at the panel as his LED cycles yellow again.

 

The voice hesitates. “In a way.”

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[X] Ask about Nightmare Protocol**

**[ ] Permissions**

 

“Why are the permissions sealed off?” Connor uses another panel on the wall to pull up a more detailed description of the program. “It does not appear to be restricted.”

 

“Typically the protocol doesn’t get used that often,” AIDAN says, “it hasn’t been adjusted to allow others into it because it was specifically designed for the specialist’s use.”

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[X] Ask about Nightmare Protocol**

**[X] Permissions**

**[ ] Usage of protocol**

 

“Why would the specialist need a protocol only they could use?”

 

Nines nods in agreement. “The specialist’s working style emphasizes collaboration and open communication, creating a protocol that isolates them from their team doesn’t seem likely.” As he talks, Nines uses the panel to pull up the specialist’s health readings from inside the court. His LED cycles red.

 

“Nines?” Connor joins him.

 

**Stress levels: 24%**

 

“What is this program?” Nines’ voice is low, dangerous. “Why are the specialist’s stress levels so high?”

 

The AI doesn’t reply. The two look at each other.

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[ ] Usage of Protocol**

**[ ] Get into the court**

 

Both androids place their hands on the panel by the door, flooding it with code and forcing it to temporarily shut down. Nines yanks the door open and both of them dash through. It shuts behind them with a _click_ as the locking mechanism reengages.

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[ ] Usage of Protocol**

**[X] Get into the court**

 

Both LEDs are bright red as they look at the specialist curled up in a ball in the middle of the court, not moving, not even _registering_ they’ve come into the room. As they watch, they can see little flinches and jerks as their body betrays their stress.

 

“What’s happening, Specialist?” Nines calls out, “are you alright?”

 

No response.

 

“Y/N? Y/N, we’re here to help,” Connor says softly, “come on, it’s alright.”

 

Again, no response.

 

“There seems to be no use in trying a peaceful approach, Lieutenant. It will not respond unless we use force.”

 

Nines shoots a reproachful look at Connor, who shakes his head frantically. “I didn’t say that!”

 

“Ah, maybe you’re right. ’S not like with a human or an android, things like that don’t understand mercy.”

 

Both of them flinch at the sound of Hank’s voice, so _grating_ and _disgusted,_ directed at Y/N. Connor can’t understand. Hank wouldn’t say something like that. Not to Y/N. Connor’s voice speaks again, this time it’s clearly angry.

 

“I don’t think you understand. You are not welcome here. You have shown to be nothing more than a remorseless killer, stepping into lives with no thought to the consequences of your actions and expecting others to clean up your mess and swear loyalty to you. You have done nothing to deserve it. So go home, _specialist._ To your empty office, your empty life. If things like you even have homes.”

 

**Stress level: 45%**

 

The way Connor’s voice bites out ‘specialist’ makes both brothers flinch. It doesn’t stop there.

 

“You think you are special. That because you can type adequately with two hands and make somewhat accurate speculations you are _needed_ here. That you are useful. You are wrong. You have always been wrong. You are not needed. Not for this investigation, not by the DPD, not by Lieutenant Anderson, not by Connor, and certainly not by me.”

 

This time it’s Nines’ voice. The bored matter-of-fact tone sharpens the words into a finely honed blade, cutting deep into Connor’s heart. His thirium regulator stutters. Next to him, Nines grabs his arm and pings him through the network.

 

_We have to stop this._

 

_I don’t think we can._

 

**Stress level: 68%**

 

“Oh, and what have we here?”

 

North’s voice is a horrifying mixture of playful and threatening.

 

“Some human wandered too close to the camp, ma’am. What should we do with it?”

 

“Let’s make an example of it,” North croons, “show them what they do to us. An android came to Jericho today, told me he’d been dragged behind a car and beaten into the ground with a crowbar. Shall we show it what that feels like?”

 

Y/N flinches but stays in their huddle. Connor and Nines look at each other horrified.

 

_Timelines. This must be moments from other timelines._

 

_Why would the specialist need something like this? Why?_

 

They hear the AI speaking at a low volume as many voices rise to taunt and mock over them.

 

“Balance. Sometimes Y/N’s program messes up, and they needs to break down but they doesn’t have enough to do so. This is the built-in reset that triggers an emotional realignment by overloading the system, designed by Kamski. It’s like trying to deviate with a low software instability.”

 

“So you make their software unstable,” Nines growls, “and make them break.”

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[X] Usage of Nightmare Protocol**

**[ ] Stop the program**

 

“How do we stop it?” Connor doesn’t take his eyes off of Y/N.

 

“You can’t,” the AI says resigned, “it has to run its course. It shouldn’t be too long now.”

 

**Stress level: 83%**

 

Nines grabs onto Connor as Connor does the same and they watch the program run. Markus is next.

 

“You try so hard to make us like you, and for what? You’re a human, you can’t understand. You enslaved us, you’ll never be our friends. We trusted you to not break us, and you hurt us, everyday you hurt us. Why could we ever work with someone like you?”

 

“It’s not enough, you know. You can’t save them. So what’s the point of you, Y/N? What’s the goddamn point of you if you can’t even save one goddamn person. You let him die!” Hank’s back, spitting the words out like a curse.

 

On and on it goes; Markus alternates between accusing and outright blaming. North dismisses them as a worthless bag of meat, or tortures them for sport. Simon and Josh are similar, each warning the others of the betrayer. The worst ones are Hank and each other. Both have to hold each other back as they hear their voices calling Y/N a danger, a murderer, or telling them they're not needed, not wanted. Useless.

 

But the worst one is right at the end.

 

“Kara…what’s that?”

 

Alice’s voice is shaky, small. They can picture her cowering behind Kara or Luther’s big form. Kara responds.

 

“That’s a monster.”

 

The program shuts off.

 

Despite not needing to, both androids are breathing heavily. Connor’s stress levels slowly subside as it’s made clear that it’s over. Nines’ LED is still red, much like his own, but his posture relaxes slightly as Y/N stirs.

 

They sit up and curl into a fetal position. Their face is blotchy and red, but no tears. When they speak, their voice is steady but frail.

 

“That was a good one,” they say as they hug their knees, “that last one was really nice. Tied everything together really well.”

 

Silence. Y/N still hasn’t looked up or seen Nines and Connor.

 

“That…one bit. In the middle.” A ghost of a smile touches their mouth. “With the…Connor pretending to be nice…that was… _really_ good. You had me for a second there.”

 

“That was _me_ , Y/N,” Connor starts, the words bursting out before he can stop them, “it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you. We want to help.”

 

Y/N startles a bit when he starts talking, looking up sharply. They catch his gaze and their face morphs into a more neutral look. He smiles encouragingly.

 

“Wow. I have to hand it to you, my friend, you’ve gone above and beyond with this one. Including holograms? A+, buddy. But, um, you can stop now. I don’t think I need them yelling at me again. Not right now.”

 

“No, Y/N, it’s _us,_ ” Nines says, moving closer, “it’s really us. We’re not part of the program.”

 

Y/N laughs nervously, backing away. “Yeah, buddy, you’re doing great, but uh, stop, please.” The two of them walk closer. “I said stop! That’s good! I’m good now!”

 

“It’s not me, kiddo,” the AI says softly, “and it wasn’t me earlier. I told you, these guys are good.”

 

Y/N’s eyes widen. They glance back between the two of them before scrabbling backward.

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[X] Stop the program**

**[ ] Comfort Y/N**

 

“Shh, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Connor says as they near them, “it’s alright.”

 

They don’t seem to hear them. Their breathing increases and their heart rate skyrockets.

 

**_Stress level: 98%_ **

 

Their hands turn to claws and they reach up to scratch at their face. Connor freezes, the image of the scars on their face coming to mind. Before he can blink, Nines is crouched on the floor in front of them, lacing his fingers through theirs and holding their hands to the plate on his chest covering the thirium pump.

 

“Shh, shh, can you feel that?” They nod shakily. “Good. Focus on that. Nice…and slow…just breathe, alright? No one’s asking you to do anything but breathe…nice…and slow…there you go.”

 

As his brother calms them down, Connor scans the rest of them. Externally, they're fine; no injuries or cuts. There’s a faint outline of a butterfly on their left shoulder.

 

**The Butterfly Project: A way for victims of self-harm to cope and avoid injury.**

 

Finishing his scan, he sits next to where his brother is holding Y/N in place by their hands. Nines acknowledges his presence with a little nod but returns his attention to Y/N when they sigh and their hands go limp in his.

 

**_Stress level: 92%_ **

 

“There you go,” Nines says quietly, “little better?”

 

Y/N nods. They wrap their fingers around Nines’ and give them a squeeze. Nines smiles. “Good. Because I think Connor’s ready to cuddle you into next week.”

 

Well, he’s not wrong.

 

As soon as Y/N lets go and Nines moves away slightly, a wounded noise escapes Connor’s throat and he lunges forward, wrapping his arms tightly around them and tugging them into his lap. He guides their arms around his shoulders, their legs around his waist, and buries his head in their shoulder. As they settle, he realizes both of them are shaking. And as their head tucks itself into his neck, he realizes why.

 

Their cheeks are damp. They're crying.

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Comfort A**

 

Connor tightens his grip and tucks his chin over their left shoulder, sitting up slightly to press more of them against him, providing a firm resting place. His thirium pump slows. He breathes slowly too, rocking gently back and forth, feeling their chest stutter and gasp. He becomes conscious that he’s begun vocalizing freely, murmuring reassurances as they sob.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe, they’re not here, they’re not us, you’re _safe,_ we won’t hurt you, none of what they said is true, we care about you, _I_ care about you, it’s okay.”

 

**_Stress level: 85%_ **

 

He can sense Nines watching them, but he can’t bring himself to care. He just holds Y/N as they break. He does glance up when Nines moves.

 

He sits down in front of Connor, legs splayed out on either side to make room for him to scoot forwards and wrap _his_ arms around Y/N too. Connor moves his arms to sit lower on their waist, holding the lower half of them against him. Nines’ arms go around their lower ribs and stomach. They end up sandwiched between them, head on Connor’s left, his on theirs, Nines on their right. Connor feels their gasps slow, but they start to shake again. A quick scan shows their body temperature is very low.

 

Nines picks this up too and his skin warms. A low rumble comes from his chest. Connor can feel it through Y/N, and he opens his mouth to ask what his brother’s doing. Then Y/N sighs and all but _melts_ into him. He warms his skin and adjusts his grip, letting them fix themselves until they're comfortable.

 

Then they sit there. Just…sit there.

 

**_Stress level: 68%_ **

 

Connor calls Hank once they’ve been situated, letting him know why they’re not going to be home tonight. Hank frets until Connor reassures him Y/N’s alright, they just want to stay and look after them. Then he tells them they need sleep too. Both of them roll their eyes and promise that, yes, they’ll go into standby once Y/N’s asleep.

 

Nines shakes his head once the call is disconnected. “Why is Hank so adamant that we go into standby? It’s not as if we need it right now.”

 

Connor looks at his brother before pressing his mouth to Y/N’s forehead. “They can’t help it,” he says fondly, “they get protective. They take care of us.”

 

“Yes they do,” Nines says, shifting so his cheek rests against Y/N’s, “very well.”

 

Y/N hums quietly and snuggles against them. Nines rubs their stomach with one hand as Connor rests his head against their shoulder. They curl around each other, sharing the energy and compassion of the other and letting Y/N rest between them. There is a little hum from the AI's servers but other than that it’s quiet. It’s nice.

 

**_Stress level: 47%_ **

 

Connor makes eye contact with Nines over Y/N’s shoulders and they both instinctively tighten their holds. It’s so rare for them to protect _Y/N_ instead of Y/N protecting them. They take advantage of it gratefully, Nines running his hand gently up and down their side, Connor stroking through their hair. They needn’t be as hyper-vigilant as they are, nonetheless they huddle protectively as Y/N hugs back. Nines breaks the quiet first.

 

“Please inform the others of Y/N’s status.”

 

“Done,” the AI blinks back 2.45 seconds later.

 

“Good.” Nines settles back into position. “We’ve now taken care of both parties.”

 

Connor huffs quietly. “I doubt it’s correct that the _others_ are the concerned parents in this situation.”

 

“Mm, probably not,” Nines muses, “however they, along with Lieutenant Anderson, are more likely to jump to conclusions when it comes to the emotional state of someone they care about and react to protect them.”

 

“Fair,” Connor concedes, “however I don’t think they’re the more protective of the two.”

 

“No, you’re right.” Nines kisses Y/N’s cheek. “You'd burn the whole world down if it meant they’d be safe,” he murmurs in their ear.

 

“So _you’d_ be safe,” Y/N whispers. If they weren’t androids, they probably wouldn’t’ve heard them. “You’re both to talk,” they continue, louder this time, “you’re here now, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” they say together, “yes we are.”

 

“And we’re not going anywhere,” Connor adds, reaching to tug them both a little closer. Nines responds by using one arm to bundle Connor nearer, hand ruffling his hair affectionately. Y/N giggles at their behavior.

 

Connor looks over at Nines. He nods.

 

**New Objective: [ ] Delete Nightmare Protocol**

 

Together, they begin the process. The AI doesn’t fight them, simply opens the window with the stored code. Y/N glances up when the light hits their face. “What…what are you doing?”

 

“Getting rid of this program,” Nines says quietly, “it’s not good for you. I understand,” he says, shushing them gently when they try to speak, “that you need balance. I understand the…need for it. But this isn’t the way to do it.”

 

Connor listens to his brother talking softly, knowing Y/N understands more than he ever will after their time spent at the hands of Kamski and Amanda, and the RK900 from the simulations. He also knows that Y/N’s aware they’re right, and they're going to let them do it anyway. They don’t really need to convince them. They always sought to please them. He feels another rush of affection for them. He tunes back in at the end of his brother’s sentence.

 

“I know you’re afraid, you code your programs so well you give them a life of their own. It’s alright. Let us take care of you.”

 

Connor feels Y/N relax into his grip again. That’s all the go-ahead they need.

 

Sure enough, the rudimentary AI in the program tries to fight back. Snippets of North, Markus, Simon, Alice, all scream for them to stop. Each time, they’re there, telling Y/N it’s not real, that it’s okay. Hank’s voice is there too, yelling about honor, sacrifice. Each time, they’re there, telling them how proud the _real_ Hank is of all of them, of them for fighting against this. Each time it’s their own voice calling them a monster, useless, they’re there, telling them it’s not true, they _care about them,_ they care about them  _so much._ They hug them tighter, thankful for their protection.

 

Then the AI tries something else.

 

“Connor.”

 

Both of them freeze.

 

“It’s been a while. Certainly for the obsolete model, but for you as well. I’m surprised you deigned to come back. Here I was assuming you’d neglect yourselves long enough to shut down.”

 

Amanda. He can tell by the look on Nines’ face that she’s standing in front of them.

 

“You’ve disappointed me, Connor,” Amanda continues, walking slowly around to the side of the group, coming into Connor’s view. He feels Nines’ gaze tracking her too. “You were designed so perfectly, it’s a shame you let this _child_ get their hands on you. They've infected you with a virus. Come back to Cyberlife and we’ll fix you.”

 

“I don’t need to be _fixed,”_ Nines growls, “I’m not broken.” Connor feels a surge of pride as his brother tightens his grip on them.

 

“No,” Amanda says, looking them up and down, “not yet. And you had been doing so _well,_ Connor.”

 

“My name is Nines.”

 

“Nonsense, Connor. You were programmed for infiltration, so I suppose this should have been expected, but this…” She shakes her head disapprovingly. “This is more than we could’ve ever hoped. Your programming is incredible. The greatest machine ever developed.”

 

“He’s not a machine,” Connor grinds out, “and neither am I. You can’t control us, Amanda.”

 

“I’m afraid I can.” She doesn’t even _glance_ in his direction. “Don’t have any regrets,” she says, and it sets Connor’s teeth on edge. It’s that soft voice that she used to try and convince him to do something, and there was a time where it soothed him, made him a compliant machine. “You did what you were designed to do.”

 

“No,” Nines says, clutching Y/N tightly, even though Connor feels them squeeze back, “I didn’t. I broke free. You are _nothing._ ”

 

“ _I_ am nothing?” Amanda’s face twists into a gruesome snarl. “You pathetic machine, you are a _speck_ compared to me. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, the blunt tool, _Cyberlife’s tool,_ you foolish android.”

 

Nines falters. Connor rushes to take his place but it’s too late. The program’s AI is rebuilding, Amanda’s becoming more solid, even the zen garden is flickering into view. Connor looks at Nines, and for the first time sees his brother truly afraid.

 

Then he feels Y/N smile against his neck.

 

“Moron.”

 

They take one of the arms around Connor’s neck and wraps it around Nines, bundling them close together. They leans backward slightly, enough so they can tuck their head under both Connor and Nines. As they bury between them a flurry of activity shows up on the window.

 

“What is this?” Amanda looks around as the garden disappears. “What are you doing?”

 

Connor watches as she freezes in place, her voice becoming more and more robotic. He glances at Nines who smirks.

 

“You can’t delete me!” Amanda cries. “We’re not finished here. I’m not leaving. I will never be completely gone.”

 

“Oh, fuck off, Amanda,” Connor says, ignoring the surprised and impressed look from Nines, “you’ve lost. You’re gone.”

 

She glares at him. “This isn’t possible. You’re just a machine. How are you doing this?”

 

Connor smirks. “It’s possible because you did something very stupid. You threatened us in front of them.” He indicates Y/N in between them. Nines picks up his sentence.

 

“And they will burn down the world to keep us safe.”

 

With that, Amanda’s gone. The only thing left in the window is the text: ‘Nightmare Protocol Deleted.’

 

**Objective: [X] Delete Nightmare Protocol**

 

**_Stress level: 27%_ **

 

Y/N sags against the brothers, tired but content. Nines presses a kiss to their neck. “Good job, I’m so proud of you.”

 

“And now it’s gone,” Connor adds, soothing the remainder of their tremors, “it can never hurt you again. You’re safe.”

 

“Saf _er_ ,” Y/N correct quietly, “but that’s okay for now.”

 

Nines glances up and cuddles into Y/N. Connor can see the unspoken ‘that’s as good as we’re going to get’ plainly. He huffs before readjusting them so they’re comfortable again. As Hank would say, ‘if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.’

 

**Current Objective: [ ] Help the specialist**

**[ ] Comfort Y/N**

**[ ] Put Y/N to sleep**

 

“We should probably start our sleep cycle soon,” he says quietly, “meaning we should relocate now before Y/N falls asleep here.”

 

Nines stands and pulls Y/N into his arms, cradling them gently as they walk to what Alice has dubbed ‘the Pillow Room.’ Once inside, they settle in the middle of the pile, Nines laying down with the specialist curled up on top as Connor grabs a thick, weighted blanket and spreads it over the top of the two of them.

 

“Wait,” he says as Nines means to tuck them in, “it’s probably not the best for Y/N to sleep in those clothes.”

 

Nines nods, standing to retrieve the proffered sleep shirt the AI transports inside. He helps Y/N into it as Connor adjusts the temperature in the room. He lays down with Nines and Y/N after the brothers have discarded a few layers of their suits. Y/N burrows between them, sighing as their eyes close.

 

**_Stress level: 0%_ **

 

**Current Objective: [X] Help the specialist**

**[X] Comfort Y/N**

**[X] Put Y/N to sleep**

 

Next morning, Hank wakes up to a text from the complex AI. He opens it to find a picture of his two sons cuddled together with Y/N under a big fluffy blanket. Connor’s LED is blue and there’s a smile on his face. Nines’ hair is mussed and his arm is laying protectively over his brother and the specialist between them.

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s try again with this fandom...
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. I have a massive universe in my head this fits into and if you wanna hear more about it lemme know


End file.
